doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobisuke Nobi
:This article is for Nobita Nobi's father. :Don't confuse this character with Nobisuke, Nobita Nobi's son. ---- Nobisuke Nobi ( ), or Toby in the English version, is the father of Nobita, the husband of Tamako Nobi, and the adoptive father of Doraemon. Early life During his childhood years, Japan was in the heat of World War II. Beaten by the harsh life of labor, Nobisuke wanted to commit suicide by drowning in the river. The thought was stopped by the intervention of Nobita and Doraemon, visiting him via the Time Machine. When he was younger, Nobisuke was a talented painter, such that a local rich man offered allowance for his creations. In exchange of Nobisuke's agreement to marry the rich man's beautiful daughter, Kaniko Kanimitsu. However, Nobisuke turned it down and got kicked out. At about the same time, he came across Tamako Kataoka, and eventually started a family with her. The couple had a son and named him Nobita. Appearance Nobisuke appearance almost remain unchanged every anime version with exception his eyes. Personality Nobisuke is a typical Japanese salary man: Working in a firm as a commoner, maintaining various hobbies and traits such as golfing, fishing, smoking (which he failed to quit albeit attempting so for many times. But, in 2005 Anime, Nobisuke almost never smoking), drinking (of sake), etc. Though, Nobisuke is not considered the best in the more athletic hobbies, as he's often at the end of the joke about these abilities (or lack thereof). Also, a running gag in the manga is that he never manage to get a driver's license due to his poor skills. He's generally more tolerant towards his son, Nobita, compared with his wife Tamako. Nonetheless, Nobisuke cares Nobita's achievements a lot, and sometimes makes comments or conversations that affect Nobita considerably, in one way or another. He also shows interest in a great variety of challenges and adventures, sometimes sparking worries of his family, even to a point of requiring Doraemon's gadgets to protect him from nuisance and accidents. When Nobita learned that Doraemon has to return to the future after his mission is complete, Nobisuke consoled his son and shared his empathy with him. Family Nobisuke is married to Tamako Nobi and has a son, Nobita. In the future, Shizuka would be his daughter-in-law. His grandson would be named after him. He is the great-great-great-grandfather of Sewashi, the original owner of Doraemon. In his childhood, Nobisuke was treated in a disciplined manner by his father, Nobita's grandfather. However, his mother, Nobita's grandmother, was very kind to him. Nobisuke has a younger brother, Nobirou Nobi, who is an excellent athlete. Trivia * In 1973 and 1979 anime his eyes are big but in 2005 anime he had small eyes. However in recent episodes of the 2005 anime, his bigger eyes returned. *In manga, his habit of smoking cigarettes is censored by using pixelation in the Malaysian edition. *He is less strict than his wife. Navigation it:Nobisuke Nobi ja:野比のび助 vi:Nobi Nobisuke zh:野比大助 id:Nobi Nobisuke Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good Characters